


Desk Job

by OTPsaisa



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Bottom!Sano, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saitou isn't a complete hardass, Sano's potty mouth, Slash, Smut, Top!Saitou, tiny bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPsaisa/pseuds/OTPsaisa
Summary: "Shut up, mantis head. I have a bone to pick with you." Sanosuke stormed into the room, slamming his fist against the desk top and sending papers in every direction. Gold eyes were drawn to the the newest hairline crack marring the stained wood before turning their attention to the officer cowering just outside the door."Sir–""Go. I'll deal with this idiot."
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Desk Job

A door slammed open.

"Where the fuck is Fujita?!" 

An officer stammered a response which was drowned out as Hurricane Sanosuke blew through the precinct. 

"Move!" That voice was getting closer. "I'm gonna rip his fucking antennae off!"

Chair legs could be heard scraping across the floor as they pushed away from their desks, men standing, protests voiced though no one dared to get in his way. 

Saitou heard his office door swing open; for once it didn't damage the wall thanks to the reinforced door stop he had installed, just for these situations. 

"Hey, fuck face." Through his peripheral vision, he could see Sanosuke standing in the doorway, huffing as though he ran the whole way there.

"Ahou." Still he hadn't looked up from the report before him. 

"Shut up, mantis head. I have a bone to pick with you." Sanosuke stormed into the room, slamming his fist against the desk top and sending papers in every direction. Gold eyes were drawn to the the newest hairline crack marring the stained wood before turning their attention to the officer cowering just outside the door. 

"Sir–"

"Go. I'll deal with this idiot." 

"Are you sure?"

"Unless you want to be held personally responsible for the paperwork necessary after this _neanderthal_ punches his way through everything, I suggest you let me handle him." Saitou had stood by now and, lighting a cigarette, he moved towards the officer at the door. "It's late, wrap it up and head home. All of you."

"Y-yes sir," the young man spread the word as he returned to his desk to gather his belongings and leave. No one hesitated as they remembered the result of doing so in the past when the physical embodiment of unbridled rage met the stoic wrath of their superior officer.

Saitou followed the last of his men to the door, locking it behind them. Turning his attention back to the brawler standing outside his office door, he couldn't help the slight smirk he returned to the shit-eating grin splitting Sanosuke's face wide. 

"Did you have to make such a scene?" He inquired as he stepped closer, snubbing out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. The windows in the building already had their curtains drawn for the night, blocking out curious eyes. 

"Yes," Sanosuke tittered, elongating the word. He settled himself against the wall, watching as his lover went about sloppily rearranging the desks lining the path to his office, knocking various items and chairs over. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Making it look a little more believable," Saitou replied coolly, knocking writing utensils onto the floor as though he were a careless feline. His eyes met Sanosuke's.

"Oh...? _Oh!_ " Realization hit and Sanosuke's smile returned as quickly as the confusion had appeared. Using the thumb of his left hand, he cracked the knuckles in those same fingers, preparing, "I guess I should break something if you want it _believable_."

"Don't even think about it." The glare Saitou sent towards the teen would've been enough to stop any sane man, but Sanosuke's eyes just crinkled with mischief. 

"Then come here and stop me before I do something reckless..." His attempt at a sultry voice, and accompanying body language, should've seemed more ridiculous, but instead it achieved its goal of making Saitou's loins ache. Sanosuke's jacket was slid down one shoulder, falling open to expose the healed memento of their first meeting. 

"Everything you do is reckless," Saitou was on him in three strides, hands finding their home around Sanosuke's waist, thumbs caressing the exposed skin just above the teen's wrappings. Saitou kissed him briefly. "This whole idea is reckless."

"No one's gonna bother us if they think we're in here killing each other– wait, where's Chou? I didn't see him– _mmm ha_..." The gentle strokes along his ribs making him quiver out a laugh. 

"Elsewhere." Saitou's head dipped down to place a light kiss upon his handiwork, tongue trailing saliva along the scar, "On assignment." He blew cool air across the damp patch, evoking a shiver.

"You sure he won't be back tonight?" Sanosuke's hands cradled either side of Saitou's neck and jaw, drawing him up to nip at his lower lip.

"I made sure he would be preoccupied for quite some time." Saitou's hands made their way down to the lines of Sanosuke's hips, grip firm as he pulled them closer. His mouth met Sanosuke's, tongue darting forward, only to be denied when the brat released an amused sigh and turned his head away, cheek receiving the attention meant for his lips. 

"So you _sabotaged_ him." The smug tone betraying Sanosuke's pleasure at discovering what lengths Saitou had gone to ensure their privacy for tonight. 

"Call it what you want." He breathed into Sanosuke's neck, tongue exploring lazily, feeling for the racing heartbeat he knew lay beneath heated skin. 

"Mmmmm you're a crafty bastard." Sanosuke hummed, grabbing one of Saitou's hands in an attempt to redirect the grip to something more interesting, but Saitou resisted, tightening his fingers into the soft hollows of his hips. 

"Remind me why I agreed to this foolishness." It wasn't asked with annoyance or distaste, in fact it sounded almost vague and dreamy– if that were possible from the man– as though Saitou was perfectly content with the notion despite his mild objections. 

"You like indulging me." Sanosuke kissed him and then began to pull away. Saitou followed after, trapping his lover against the wall. 

"You like the weird shit I'm in to." Another kiss. Fingers lacing themselves through the dark hair at Saitou's nape.

"You like seeing me get all shaky when you do that weird shit to me." A flat tongue licked listlessly from jaw bone to chin as Sanosuke's grip in his hair pulled his head back. His own hands raising to pin Sanosuke's shoulders.

"Hn _mmmm_." The usual noise of indifference found itself transformed into interest midway through its escape as teeth brushed the skin that lay exposed above his collar. That smooth jaw opened to latch on fully, though no pressure was behind the action; a benign threat. Saitou could feel the return of that wet tongue as it swept against his jugular, teasing, teeth pressing the slightest bit before easing off entirely. Sanosuke knew bite marks belonged only where they were easily hidden, but he was always one to test the waters, to see what he could get away with. "You are a brat."

—

They had been at it for what felt like hours; moving from wall, to floor, even Chou's desk– "just because," Sanosuke had said– before finding themselves back in Saitou's office. Sanosuke's clothing had been thrown carelessly about, Saitou's jacket and shirt joining them somewhere, as they christened a few surfaces before settling on the wooden desk that Sanosuke had been thinking about for weeks. The room becoming overly hot, windows steaming behind their curtains, as the two worked each other towards a rapidly approaching common goal.

"Sh-shit!" Two things happened simultaneously. First, Sanosuke came hard enough for his eyes to roll back in his skull as he convulsed through his orgasm, fingers involuntarily tightening where they held on to the desk. Second, that same desk collapsed asunder beneath him, the hairline cracks fissuring with a groan before Sanosuke fell through. Saitou followed him down with little grace, thankful for the slacks still pooled around his thighs, cushioning his knees from the fractured wood below. 

The laugh that found its way past the barrier of Saitou's upturned lips was as genuine as they came, though far quieter than the curses escaping Sanosuke's own. 

"Well, there you go, ahou, you broke something." Dark eyes glared up at him from beneath damp hair, angry heat replacing the earlier fires of arousal, though it did nothing to intimidate Saitou. Beads of sweat, saliva, and semen glistened over pink flesh, wood dust and chips stuck to the moisture, embedded in his wild hair; defined pectoral and abdominal muscles shuddered, as did his legs, through unsteady post-orgasm breaths– Sanosuke just wasn't capable of looking threatening when he looked so spent. 

"You motherfucker..." The exasperated grunt just provoked another amused noise from the cop. "You knew it was gonna break."

"You're the moron who's always punching it." Saitou carefully placed his palms against the rubble of his desk, avoiding the sharpest of offenders, and leaned forward to catch pouting lips with his own. 

"I think I have more splinters in my ass now other than just your little dick." Sanosuke huffed into his mouth between light pecks and nibbling teeth. 

"Sorry I disappoint," unphased by Sanosuke's poor– yet fleeting– attitude, Saitou pushed into him, recovering the precious territory he had claimed before being so unceremoniously uprooted by his own furniture. This elicited a groan of approval, the insolence gone for a moment before a yip and a curse reminded Saitou of the splinters that had likely made themselves familiar with his lover's backside. 

Still deep-seated, Saitou wrapped his arms around Sanosuke's back and shoulders, rocking back on his heels until he was crouched with the rooster firmly planted in his lap; bare fingers digging into his burden as he hoisted them both up, Sanosuke's legs wrapping around his hips on reflex. Saitou carried him across his office, to the couch positioned below a curtained window. 

"Lie down on your stomach." He instructed, lifting Sanosuke enough to remove himself before long legs slid down his own to meet the floor, he relinquished his hold after exchanging one more kiss. 

Saitou stripped the remainder of his clothing as Sanosuke obeyed, knees bent and shins against the armrest as his tall frame was too much for the couch; he pillowed his head in the cradle of his arms, the seat just wide enough to fit him. Saitou sat on Sanosuke's thighs, wedging his left knee into the back of the couch, right foot planted on the floor, and mentally noted that he'd need to find something bigger– maybe he could get the sofa replaced along with the broken desk. He poked at one of the splinters, noting the various sizes and depths of the nine he could see across butt cheeks and lower back. 

"Come on, asshole, get it over with." Sanosuke pushed his backside against Saitou's prodding finger, a demand to remove the intruders.

"If you insist." Saitou's first response was to press a thumb against the entry point of the largest splinter while using his other thumb to press himself into a different entry point. Sanosuke was conflicted between delivering a verbal lashing and moaning from pleasure, if his garbled noises were any indication. On Saitou's first withdrawal, he took a firm hold of that sliver of wood, pinching it away as he shallowly rocked his hips.

"You're a _fucking sadist!_ " Saitou hummed a low, amused sound as he rolled the bloodied splinter between his thumb and finger, watching fondly as his length disappeared into the warmth beneath him. 

"You like the weird shit I'm in to." Sanosuke's earlier words were echoed back to him as Saitou repeated the action. Once that tanned skin was free of foreign matter, Saitou smeared his finger through the little beads of blood that had sprung forth. "You like indulging me."

"Freaky bastard.. _..nnnngh..._ " 

Saitou's hands encased each hip, canting them up to find the spot that made stars dance across Sanosuke's vision. 

"W-what are you trying to pull?" Sanosuke's arms unfurled, the left holding on to the armrest as the right hand found stability against the floor. "I'm not gonna cum again, man, it's way too soon– _fuck_ –"

"I like seeing you get all shaky when I do that weird shit to you." And shaky he was; Sanosuke bit into the cushion before him, not bothering to restrain himself as he had with Saitou's neck, spit soaking the fabric as it tore.

Saitou's hands braced against those broad shoulders, pinning them down as his angle changed. Perspiration slick beneath his fingers, he gripped tight, eliciting new sounds as Sanosuke released the tension in his jaw; each breath becoming a deep moan as he pressed his forehead to the wet patch. Saitou's thrusts increased in severity and depth, slowing a moment only to savor a long grind when his hips met flush to Sanosuke's ass. 

Saitou had come to know Sanosuke's tells, and when he was reduced to a wordless puddle of breathless whimpers, Saitou knew he was close again. 

"Still not enough for you?" Saitou slid his body down until his forearms took the place of his palms on those shoulders, hands winding themselves around the brawler's neck as his fingers laced together under Sanosuke's chin to tilt his head up. His own abdominal muscles started to burn as the knot in his gut tightened, rutting harder and deeper until he felt Sanosuke violently shake beneath him. He left wet, open mouthed kisses at the base of his young lover's neck, riding him through to the end of his second orgasm; if he had looked over his shoulder, he would've seen Sanosuke's toes curled, trembling and pointed towards the ceiling. 

Saitou did not relent as Sanosuke involuntarily pulled away from the over stimulation, undoubtedly painfully sensitive all over. Within the next few thrusts, Saitou found himself chasing his own completion, never halting his movements as they became sloppy and slick with release. 

Only once the soft cry of "Hajime, please.... it's too much..." reached his ears did he stop. 

"I thought stamina was one of your selling points, fight merchant." Saitou smirked against a blush red ear.

"Shut up..." A hand came up to push Saitou's face away, failing.

They stayed like that a few moments, the sweat cooling on their skin, until Sanosuke squirmed himself around the lie on his back beneath his wolf, not caring about the mess he smeared across the couch cushions.

"Mmmm I should go... can't be caught here by the morning shift..." A shuddering yawn followed.

"Stay." A surprisingly tender kiss was shared.

"Yeah? You don't care if you get caught with this hot, young thug?" A bright smile was offered.

"I'll make you jump out of the window in the morning." A small smirk grew, anticipating the coming response.

"Asshole." 


End file.
